KSTS
KSTS, virtual channel 48 (UHF digital channel 49), is a Telemundo owned-and-operated television station licensed to San Jose, California, United States and serving the San Francisco Bay Area. The station is owned by the NBC Owned Television Stations subsidiary of NBCUniversal (itself a subsidiary of Comcast), as part of a duopoly with NBC owned-and-operated station KNTV (channel 11), also licensed to San Jose. The two stations share studios on North 1st Street in San Jose; KSTS' transmitter is located on Mount Allison. History The station first signed on the air on May 31, 1981 as an independent station. It was owned by National Group Television, which was headed by N. J. Douglas. The station initially offered programming weekdays from 5 a.m. to 3 p.m. from the Financial News Network. From 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. weekdays and from noon to 4 p.m. weekends, the station ran off network shows from the 1950s and early 1960s such as Fury, Gentle Ben, Flipper, Batman starring Adam West, The Danny Thomas Show, The Jackie Gleason Show and old low-budget movies. Weekdays after 7 p.m. and weekends throughout much of the day, the station offered various types of brokered programming including foreign language shows, religious programs, and some programming pertaining to technology. The station branded under the slogan "Your Computer Connection". KSTS was also the only station to broadcast the introduction of Apple's Macintosh personal computer at the company's 1984 Annual Shareholders Meeting. Beginning in the fall of 1981, KSTS carried the subscription television service Star TV, featuring recent movies, after 7 p.m. daily. By 1983, they were carrying subscription TV after 12 noon on weekends. By 1983, the off network shows were dropped for more brokered programming. That year, the station ran various brokered programming weekends from 5 a.m. to noon and from 3 to 6 p.m. weekdays. Financial news remained weekdays until 3 p.m. NightMusic, premiering in August 1984, was a three-hour weekly live show that featured music videos and comedy. Hosted by John Ward with co-host Brian Leonard, NightMusic aired from 9 p.m. to midnight every Saturday for a year and a half and became a cult favorite. Chris Isaak was a frequent guest and Translator once served as the house band. Jay Peterson was a staff announcer. In 1984, Star TV began winding down operations due to the fact cable penetration eliminated the need for Subscription TV over the air. In January 1985, the station partnered with two other Spanish-language independent stations, WNJU New York City and WSCV Miami to carry about eight hours a day of Spanish programming (which replaced Star TV programming locally) on weekday evenings, forming a network known as NetSpan; later in the year, other stations such as KVEA Los Angeles and WCIU Chicago (which lost affiliation with Spanish International Network gradually joined these the network.) Spanish programming gradually increased, on weekends especially and brokered shows gradually were dropped. By 1986, KSTS was running Spanish programming for about half of its broadcast day on weekdays but the entire day weekends. Later that year the Financial News Network programming ended and the station became the entire broadcast day. NetSpan was relaunched as Telemundo in mid-1987. By then, the station was running the network's programming about 16 hours a day. Telemundo bought the station outright in August 1987. On November 1, 1987, KSTS began carrying Telemundo programming full-time. Initially, KSTS was targeted at the San Jose/Silicon Valley region, but after converting to the Spanish language format, it changed its focus towards the entire San Francisco Bay Area. In April 2002, as a result of its corporate takeover of Telemundo, NBC became the owner of KSTS; it then became a sister station to KNTV (channel 11), which also originally targeted San Jose, after NBC bought that station from Granite Broadcasting Corporation weeks later. The station moved into an all-digital broadcast center housed alongside KNTV in 2004. Category:Telemundo affiliated stations Category:Channel 48 Category:1981 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:San Jose Category:San Francisco Category:California Category:NBCUniversal Category:UHF Category:Former independent stations Category:Former NetSpan affiliates Category:Former Financial News Network affiliates Category:California Spanish Stations Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates